


Pizza Break

by KingPolar



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPolar/pseuds/KingPolar
Summary: Ryuko finds out Satsuki has never had pizza before.





	Pizza Break

“What!?” screeched Ryuko, shooting up from her chair and slamming her hands on to the table before her.

Satsuki winced at the sudden outburst from her sister. Keeping her eyes on her book, she reprimanded the younger woman with a stern tone. “Please Ryuko, lower your voice. We are in a library.”

Ryuko glanced around the room, noticing the stares a couple people were giving her. She stuck out her tongue mockingly at them, causing Satsuki to sigh in disappointment, before she finally sat back down in her seat with a pout. “B-but Satsuki!” She complained, admittedly quieter. “What do you mean you’ve never had PIZZA before?!”

Satsuki finally looked up from her book to give a deadpan stare to Ryuko. “I did not exactly have much time these past few years to waste on unhealthy fast food. My schedule is certainly not any less full now, having to go through university along with the Kiryuin Conglomerate under my control. I am a very busy woman, Ryuko.”

She frowned, returning her gaze to her book. “I definitely wish I had more free time, but cleaning up after Ragyo has been far more tedious than I had thought it’d be.” With her eyes still on the book, Satsuki began to type on the laptop before her.

Ryuko became silent in thought. When she had heard Satsuki had planned to go to the public library to finish up a paper, Ryuko was more than happy to tag along under the claim of doing homework. But when their idle conversation had gone from Ryuko’s recent cooking lessons to their favorites foods, she had been shocked to discover Satsuki had apparently never tried pizza before. The thought was inconceivable to the food-loving girl.

After a couple minutes of thinking furiously, an idea suddenly popped into Ryuko’s head. “I know!” She said eagerly, leaning across the table to get in a surprised Satsuki’s face, who leaned back from the sudden invasion of personal space. “We can eat pizza! For lunch! I know a really good place a couple blocks away, and I’ll even treat you!”

Satsuki raised an eyebrow. “Can you?” She asked dryly. Ryuko’s face turned bright red. “M-maybe? I mean, I think I have enough money. Hold on, lemme check real quick.” She tried to dig her wallet out of her pocket, becoming increasingly annoyed as it refused to come out. Satsuki simply watched in amusement.

When she finally got it out with a triumphant smirk to Satsuki, Ryuko opened it to glance inside - and her smirk immediately fell off her face. “Uh… we can share a pizza?” Smiling, Satsuki shook her head. 

“As much as I would enjoy spending time with you, I have to return to the campus to work on a project.” Ryuko pouted again. “Aw, really? C’mon Satsuki, it’ll only be for an hour or so,” she pleaded, attempting to copy Mako’s puppy dog eyes.

Satsuki sighed. “I really am sorry, Ryuko.” Her paper finished, she began to pack her laptop. “Anyways, I’ll be heading back now.” She stood up and walked around the table to lean down and place a light kiss on a pouting Ryuko’s head. “You better finish that,” she warned, nodding towards Ryuko’s homework. 

“I will,” Ryuko grumpily responded, raising her pencil to the paper with a loud and exaggerated sigh. Satsuki gently laughed before picking up her bag. She reached in and took out her own wallet, pulling out a couple bills to hand to a confused Ryuko. “Here,” Satsuki said with a gentle smile. “Why don’t you enjoy a pizza for the both of us?”

Ryuko’s eyes filled with tears, and she swore she could hear her poor wallet praising the merciful goddess known as Satsuki Kiryuin. “Satsuukiii,” she cried out mournfully with one arm raised and forlornly reaching after the tall woman as her beautiful and benevolent and caring and beautiful sister made her exit,.

Sighing once again, Ryuko unhappily returned to her homework. She might as well get some of this done. Another missing assignment would likely mean another detention, and being lectured at by a disappointed Satsuki was at the bottom of her list of things she wanted to happen. Halfway through, a sudden idea came to her, Ryuko gasping at her own genius. Hurriedly, she tossed all her things into her backpack, threw it on, and sprinted out of the library.

At the entrance-way, she accidentally ran into a bespectacled girl who had just opened the door, sending the poor girl flying. “Ah! Sorry, here!” Ryuko rushed to her side and with a single arm, reached down to pull the girl back to her feet. “Sorry again, bye!” Mistake rectified, Ryuko ran off, leaving the poor girl confused from being body slammed to the ground and pulled back to her feet within the span of two seconds.

Ikuno winced, rubbing her aching shoulder and wondered if that pull had actually dislocated it, wishing she had enough hands to rub the rest of her sore body. “Fuck, that hurt.”

XXX-XXX-XXX

Satsuki sighed as she sat alone in the workshop. The downside of having to go through a fashion course in preparation for controlling Revocs Corporation was all the ditzy rich girls that were also attending the same class in hopes for easy credits. They had no idea how truly grueling and brutal the world of fashion was, and usually dropped out within the first semester. 

Unfortunately, it seemed some of them were too dumb to do even that, meaning Satsuki was stuck doing a four-man project with members that likely had half an actual functioning brain shared between the three of them. Their instructor truly had no mercy.

After having to spend half an hour hearing the three idiots she was grouped with gossip instead of doing anything productive, Satsuki had gotten fed up and simply said she’d start and finish the entire project solo and tag on their names afterward, in exchange for some contracts with their rich families. They were more than happy to comply and she was spared losing any further IQ points from being in their presence, as well as obtaining a couple rather profitable business deals for future use.

Of course, Satsuki had no intention to actually add their names to the project. That would be academic dishonesty, and it was her work after all. She would turn it in alone and issue a complaint with the instructor, hopefully getting those three kicked out faster. Besides, she had already made sure those contracts had been non-negotiable and entirely binding; she couldn’t care less what happened to idiots that didn’t read what they signed.

Unfortunately, that still meant Satsuki had to complete a four-person job entirely on her own. Not that it was difficult by any means for a woman of her intelligence; just rather time-consuming. Time she would’ve preferred to spend with Ryuko. She briefly seethed over her misfortune before focusing back on completing the damnable project.

Half an hour or so into her project, Satsuki was drawn out of her concentration by a sudden knocking at the workshop door. One of her thick eyebrows was raised. Was someone else actually here to work on their project during the weekend? “It’s open,” she called out with her eyes on the door, mildly interested in who would come in.

A small smile found its way on her face when none other than Ryuko Matoi’s face poked out from around the door. “Ryuko? What are you doing here?”

The younger woman grinned. “I knew I’d find you eventually! Phew, this is a big-ass campus, I’ll tell you that! Got lost one time and couldn’t figure out where to go so I had to jump out a window! Almost broke my damn legs.”

Satsuki’s smile grew fondly at Ryuko’s rambling. A trait doubtlessly picked up from her friend Mako, although Satsuki was rather glad the heavenly spotlight and bizarre poses remained exclusive to the energetic brown haired girl.

“Ryuko,” Satsuki repeated firmly, her smile replaced with a stern look, interrupting her sister as she told the story of how she once had to kick down a hotel wall after being chased into a dead end by a bear dressed up as a firefighter. “Why are you here?”

Ryuko grinned deviously. “I was hoping you’d ask that!” She threw open the door, revealing the stack of pizza boxes she was hiding behind it. “Ta-da! Pizza!”

The smile returned to Satsuki’s face. “Did you really run all the way to the pizza place you were talking about just for me?” “Yep!” Ryuko nodded proudly. Satsuki shook her head with a laugh. “You really want me to try pizza, don’t you?” 

Ryuko smiled back wistfully. “You shouldn’t miss out on normal human experiences just because our bitch of a mother is insane,” she softly replied. “Now!” Ryuko bounced over to where Satsuki sat, melancholy attitude gone and replaced with excitement. “Let’s get you some pizza! I basically asked for every combination ever, so we’ve got a ton to go through!” 

Placing the stack of cardboard boxes on the table, Ryuko opened the first one. Satsuki was suddenly hit by the powerful scent of fresh pizza and was astonished by how appealing it was. She had to admit, it made her want to try some. Ryuko pulled off a slice, a fascinated Satsuki watching as long strands of cheese refused to break. “Starting with the basics,” Ryuko announced, “cheeese pizzaaa!” She presented the slice to Satsuki with a deep bow.

Still a bit apprehensive, Satsuki raised an eyebrow. “Do you have no plates or napkins? Must I really eat this with my bare hands?” Ryuko peeked up from her bow. “Yep! You gotta get your hands dirty for good pizza. It’s basically a requirement.” She looked back down, returning to her pose. “Now take it! My back is hurting.”

A sudden idea came to her. Satsuki smirked and leaned back in her seat. “How truly unfortunate, then, that I cannot get my hands dirty,” she drawled. “This project requires them to be clean. Oh, woe is I...” 

With a glare, Ryuko straightened. “Then I’ll feed you myself!” Satsuki’s smirk grew. “Will you now?” She asked coyly. “I will!” Ryuko responded confidently. Hook, line, and sinker, smugly thought Satsuki.

With a sudden burst of movement, Satsuki’s foot lashed out, sending all the chairs surrounding her flying to the ground. Ryuko yelped as a chair narrowly missed crushing her foot. “What the hell?! Satsuki?!” 

“Oh no!” Satsuki exclaimed with great exaggeration. “It seems the only available seat is in my lap. Whatever shall you do, dearest Ryuko?”

“Hmph!” Ryuko plopped herself down on Satsuki, who smirked before wrapping her arms around a blushing Ryuko’s waist and pulling her close. “H-hey!” 

Satsuki tutted. “I’m just making sure you don’t fall, Ryuko darling.” She placed her chin on Ryuko’s shoulder. “Now, you said something about having something for me to eat?” Satsuki asked with lidded eyes, the slightest undertone of suggestiveness in her voice.

Clearly, Ryuko noticed, as her blush grew tenfold. She softly smacked Satsuki’s shoulder. “Stop that.” Satsuki threw her head back in a laugh. “Alright alright. Come on then. Let me try this pizza you’ve been touting on about for so long. I’ve been beginning to get jealous.”

Rolling her eyes, Ryuko lifted the slice to Satsuki’s lips, who took a small bite off the tip. She thoughtfully chewed on it, moving it around her mouth to try and take in as much of the taste as she could, Ryuko watching expectantly and excitedly waiting for her reaction.

Satsuki swallowed the bite and shrugged when Ryuko questioningly nudged her. “I’m reluctant to admit it, but it was rather nice.” A blinding smile from Ryuko was her response. “Good! Because we have a bunch of more to try!” She jumped off of Satsuki’s lap, and Satsuki only had a brief moment to mourn the sudden absence of Ryuko’s warmth before the girl in question threw herself back on top of Satsuki, a slice of pizza with different toppings held in either hand. 

“Get reaaaaddyyy!” Ryuko said gleefully, before shoving one of the slices into a surprised Satsuki’s face. She grinned when Satsuki’s annoyed glare was ruined by the comical way half a slice of pepperoni pizza was sticking out of her mouth. 

Ryuko pulled the slice away from Satsuki and took her own bite of the pepperoni with a smirk, before offering it back to Satsuki with a raised eyebrow. Rolling her eyes, Satsuki leaned forward to take another bite. The pizza was actually pretty good, even if she had to admit that Ryuko was hand-feeding her definitely affected her opinion of the whole situation. Satsuki couldn’t help if her beloved sister made her rather biased on certain topics. She took another bite of the pizza Ryuko offered. Hm. She had to say though, Satsuki felt that she could definitely get used to this.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Tiredly, Ryuko blinked open her bleary eyes before giving up and just closing them again. She seemed to be on a couch, a piece of furniture Ryuko was pretty sure was not in the workshop, unless the pizza had really distracted her so much that she didn’t notice. Whatever she was on though, it was super comfortable. The cushion under her head was also extremely soft, so she happily snuggled deeper into it.

But when the cushion started to move, she got confused. That wasn’t normal. She opened her eyes again and, rubbing the sleep out of them with closed fists, looked up to see Satsuki smirking down at her from above. “Have a nice nap?”

Ryuko smiled and tucked her face back into Satsuki’s heavenly soft lap. “Very.” Satsuki rolled her eyes. “Then get up.” Ryuko pouted, reluctantly raising herself off of Satsuki. “Aw, why?”

“You’ve been lying on me since I had to carry you home. I understand you like pizza, but eating four in a row probably wasn’t the best of ideas.” 

Ryuko hopped off the couch and began to stretch, groaning in satisfaction as her joints cracked after not being used for so long. “Carry me back, huh?” Questioned a smirking Ryuko, ignoring what Satsuki said about the pizzas mainly because of how true it was. “How’d you get about doing that?”

Satsuki rolled her eyes. “I picked you up like the baby you are,” she retorted, returning her attention to the tablet in her hands. “You were very light, for someone who had just eaten their body weight in food.”

Ryuko laughed at the response and grinned. “I like it when you’re feisty. But thanks for not abandoning me at the campus, I guess.” Throwing herself back onto the couch, Ryuko leaned her back against Satsuki, pulling out her phone and immediately began playing a game. “Anyways, how ‘bout that pizza? Pretty good, amirite?” 

Satsuki made a small hum of disinterest. “It was alright. Still too unhealthy in my opinion.” Raising her phone high over her head, Ryuko tutted. “Nothing healthy ever tastes good!” 

With a loud scoff, Satsuki softly bopped the top of Ryuko’s head. “Hey!” Cried Ryuko indignantly, which Satsuki ignored with practiced ease. “Fruits are healthy, and heavens know how often you gorge upon that.” 

Ryuko rolled her eyes. “That’s different.”

“I’m sure,” Satsuki replied dryly. “But I’ll admit I enjoyed our evening together.” Ryuko sat up with a laugh and threw her arms around a mildly annoyed looking Satsuki, nuzzling their noses together. “Aww, I knew you loved me!”

“Get off.”

Changing her position to now straddle Satsuki, Ryuko smirked down at the pretending-to-be-disinterested looking woman. “Are you sure you want me to get off?” She said teasingly, leaning in close.

“Well, maybe you can stay…” Their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me this was fun to write, even if it was a bit hard finding a way to end it. I'm pretty happy with how I finished it up. I also kinda forget how difficult it is to write a scene with two people of the same gender since I'm always worried it's unclear what's happening, but I still very much enjoyed it. I absolutely love the contrast between Ryuko's rough and unfiltered speech and Satsuki's prim and proper tone. Pretty sure this is up there with "Comforting a Grumpy Dino" in terms of works I had most fun with.
> 
> I've always preferred Ryuko being the dominant one in their relationship, but my god Satsuki is so easy to write as the superior. lol I guess it's just in her very character to be better than everyone else. I'm especially proud of that little backstory I made about her group and what she did to them.
> 
> Also, I noticed I accidentally added so many instances of alliteration. Like wow.
> 
> So yeah, here's my first fic that is dedicated entirely to Ryuko and Satsuki, who are literally the best pairing there possible is in Kill la Kill (Mako and Ira being right behind them). Those who think otherwise may fight me.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
